Neige
by Ryuuichi-chan
Summary: Dir en Grey : One-shot Song-fic Quand, à l'approche des fêtes, de vieux souvenirs remontent...


_Déclaration de l'auteure__ : Bon… Quel meilleur moyen pour se défouler qu'une fic ? Parce que c'est tout ce que je sais faire. Donc… C'est la première fois que j'écris de cette manière, alors je sais pas trop ce que ça donne… C'est une song fic… Ma première. Sur une magnifique chanson de Dionysos nommée Neige. Si vous voulez l'écouter en lisant : /watch?vrSL7xKhYRrk _

_Je ne sais pas ce que Mathias Malzieu a voulu dire dans sa chanson, je l'interprète juste à ma manière. _

_Et aussi, je ne cite aucun nom (d'ailleurs, je sais même pas pourquoi je mets ça dans la catégorie Dir en Grey, mais bon), donc imaginez qui vous voulez._

_Donc, beh… Bonne lecture…_

_Ryû, fatiguée_

Neige

Dans la sombre chambre éclairée par les rideaux qui remuent doucement, accroupi et assailli par les souvenirs d'une enfance trop lointaine, j'ai froid.

La fenêtre est ouverte, et c'est par celle-ci que mes pensées s'échappent et se fondent dans le vent frais de la nuit.

Une nuit de décembre.

Une nuit banale.

Une nuit douloureuse.

Une simple nuit noire qui nuance toute notion d'humanité.

Mon corps parait immobile, mais tout se passe dans mon regard.

L'obscurité de ma chambre se lie à celle de mon âme et me rejette vers cette joie apparente.

Mais je résiste.

Dehors, il fait froid.

Dehors, c'est triste.

Parce qu'elle n'est plus là.

Et que toute cette opulence joviale ne fait que me rappeler que je suis pitoyable.

Alors, je préfère me cacher dans ma solitude et laisser mon imagination croire que j'aurais pu être heureux, baigné dans la lumière artificielle.

Mais c'est faux.

Parce que l'hiver est gelé.

Comme mon cœur.

Depuis qu'elle est partie.

J'observe, terré dans mon abri sécuritaire, la vie qui se déroule sans me voir.

Des familles de sortie jubilent à l'approche des fêtes.

Pourtant, dans ce tableau d'épanouissement général, quelque chose cloche.

L'ambiance est là.

Les rires sont là.

Le troupeau d'étourdis frustrés est là.

Mais il manque une sorte d'apaisement matériel.

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel.

Et j'admire.

Malgré la noirceur des cieux, je me sens apaisé.

Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage.

Parce qu'on voit bien l'infinie pénombre.

Et que je sais ce qui a disparu de la toile méconnue.

**« Allez neige, tombe comme avant.**

**Eclaire-moi dans la nuit noire, éclaire-moi maintenant.**

**Je ne suis plus vraiment comme avant. »**

La lumière des étoiles est tellement plus jolie que celle créée par les hommes.

Ils ne savent pas voir la vraie beauté.

Ignares, ils ont blessé les astres de la nuit.

Les seuls.

Que nulle lampe ne pourra égaler.

Et je les imite.

Je me laisse éteindre.

Par le vide qu'elle a laissé.

Sans elle, je me sens inutile.

Comme les étoiles de maintenant qui font juste office de décor.

Ils sont ma personnalité brisée.

Je ne peux plus rien dire, alors ma vivacité s'affaiblie.

Elle s'en va sans prévenir.

Comme leur lumière.

Personne ne la regrettera, parce qu'ils ne savent pas ce qui est important.

Moi je sais.

Mais je me tais.

Je frissonne.

Leur chaleur ne m'atteint même plus.

Elle a perdu l'espoir de renaître un jour dans le cœur des hommes.

Tout comme j'ai abandonné celui de la revoir.

Mais le souvenir est bien là, même si je préfèrerais qu'il s'en aille.

Au fil du temps, il s'estompe.

Puis se ravive.

Parce que ça va faire un an de plus.

Et que tout ce que je peux faire, c'est me rappeler que je suis seul.

Et que j'ai froid.

Alors je reste immobile, en proie au vent frais de la nuit.

Je n'essaie pas de me réchauffer.

Parce que ça serait inutile, sans sa présence.

Et que chaque seconde, je souffre un peu plus.

Parce que je me souviens.

D'elle.

De moi.

De la vie.

**« C'est un cimetière d'étoiles cassées**

**Qui a poussé hier**

**Dans mes poches glacées.**

**Bon anniversaire. »**

_Dans la neige immaculée digne d'un mois de décembre, un petit enfant joue en toute insouciance._

_Sa mère l'observe._

_Elle veille sur lui._

_Parce qu'elle l'aime._

_Et qu'elle ferait tout pour lui._

_Le garçon, emmitouflé sous plusieurs couches de vêtements, rit._

_Il n'a pas froid._

_Parce que sa mère est là._

_Ses gants le gênent pour construire son bonhomme de neige._

_Mais il les garde._

_Sa mère ne serait pas contente s'il les enlevait._

_Alors il se contente de s'amuser._

_Et ça lui suffit._

_Il ne peut pas trop en demander._

_Parce que personne ne l'écouterait._

_Il est seul._

_Non._

_Il a sa peluche._

_Un cadeau de sa maman._

_Elle le regarde jouer, alors il a l'impression d'avoir des amis._

_Même si elle ne bouge pas._

_Même si elle ne le rejoint pas._

_Même si elle ne le comprend pas._

_Elle n'a pas froid, elle._

_Puis la nuit tombe._

_Alors il rentre chez lui avec sa mère._

_Il s'assied sur le canapé et se rend compte qu'il lui manque quelque chose._

_Il dit à sa mère qu'il a oublié son ami dehors._

_Qu'il veut aller le chercher._

_Mais elle refuse._

_Parce qu'il fait nuit._

_Et froid._

_Elle aime son fils et veut son bonheur._

_Alors elle sort à sa place._

_Et lui, l'attend derrière la fenêtre._

_Au chaud._

_Il perçoit quelques gouttes de pluie traverser la pénombre de la nuit._

_Et la lumière des étoiles._

_C'est magnifique._

_Et il a tout le temps d'admirer ce spectacle._

**« Come home little mamma.**

**Come home little bird.**

**Don't stay alone in the rain.**

**Come home little mamma.**

**Come home little bird.**

**Don't stay alone in the rain._ »_**

Mon passé m'est si douloureux, mais pourtant je continue de me rappeler.

Même si rien n'est plus comme avant, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Ca me fait souffrir, mais je ne veux pas l'oublier.

Je ne peux pas.

C'est comme si elle vivait à travers moi.

Depuis tout ce temps.

Je sais qu'elle m'a quitté, mais pourtant, je continue de croire que j'ai raison.

Espérer.

S'en convaincre.

Même si c'est faux.

Et que je le sais.

Comme un enfant borné, je me le répète sans arrêt.

Elle est encore là.

Avec moi.

A mes côtés.

En moi.

Dans ma chair.

Et quand j'ai froid et que j'essaie de me réchauffer avec mes bras, c'est elle qui m'enlace.

Comme avant.

Et elle me sert contre elle et m'offre sa chaleur.

Sans rien demander en retour.

Parce qu'elle sait que j'ai froid.

Et que seule elle peut me sauver.

Et je l'entends presque murmurer qu'elle m'aime.

Et je lui réponds.

Mais elle ne m'écoute pas.

Elle ne m'entend pas.

Parce que mes mots sont perdus dans une infinie pudeur juvénile.

Depuis toujours.

Ils se perdent dans l'obscurité des cieux, et meurent dans le silence.

Comme elle.

Comme moi.

Tout ce qu'ils demandent, c'est de pouvoir se libérer.

C'est un appel inaudible qu'ils formulent chaque nuit gelée.

Comme celle-ci.

Tomber dans la banale atmosphère.

Et se taire.

Fondre.

**« Mais allez neige, tombe comme avant.**

**Eclaire-moi, j'en veux encore, des bras.**

**Des comme les tiens, tiens-toi bien.**

**Je me tiens bien. »**

Cela fait combien de temps que je suis là, à observer le ciel ?

Je n'en ai aucune idée.

C'est si beau que ça m'est égal.

Je m'y fondrais, dans cet océan de bien-être obscur, si je n'étais pas retenu par des souvenirs trop forts.

Je vois quelque chose bouger.

Une étoile filante.

Elle semble libre.

Je souris.

Elle m'aurait dit de faire un vœu.

Mais ce que je souhaite est irréalisable.

Alors je préfère ne pas me faire d'illusions.

Pour ne pas tomber de haut.

Comme avant.

Je l'observe jusqu'à la fin de son périple.

Son extinction.

Sa mort.

Et ça me serre le cœur.

Son sourire chaleureux m'apparait.

Alors, je suis heureux.

Je crois.

Je ne sais plus.

Avec elle, je l'étais.

Mais maintenant, je n'éprouve plus rien.

Parfois, j'ai l'impression de souffrir.

Alors, je suis content.

Parce que ça me donne l'impression que je suis humain.

Mais finalement, ce n'est pas réel.

Comme mon sourire.

Mes paroles.

Ma vie.

Mes sentiments.

J'aimerais pouvoir de nouveau rire.

Juste parce que j'en ai envie.

Et non pour me donner une image saine et normale.

Mais j'ai oublié comment on fait.

Je veux m'ouvrir et voir de quoi je suis fait.

Cela fait combien de temps que je n'ai pas senti une boule dans le ventre ?

D'étonnement.

D'excitation.

De joie.

De douleur.

Mon cœur bat.

Je le sens.

Toujours à la même allure.

Et rien ne le fait réagir.

Sauf elle.

Mais elle n'est plus là.

Et son souvenir ne provoque en moi qu'une petite réaction.

Minime.

Presqu'inexistante.

Mais si importante.

Parce qu'elle me rappelle que je suis humain.

Et que malgré tout, je continue de vivre.

Même si je ne fais que survivre.

Parce que dans l'immensité d'une vie, dans la grandeur imposante de l'inconnu, je ne connais pas le chemin de la lumière.

Sans elle, je suis perdu, comme un enfant en pleine tempête de neige.

Je ne sais plus comment je fonctionne.

**« J'en veux encore, des étoiles filantes**

**Entre mes doigts, dans le ventre et le cœur.**

**Plantez-moi, je me soulèverai.**

**Allez petit, fais-nous voir ça.**

**Je ne sais plus comment ça marche, les éclairs,**

**Mais j'en veux encore ! J'en veux encore ! Oh, j'en veux encore ! Oh, j'en veux encore ! »**

Je resterai ici toute la nuit.

Parce qu'elle est là.

Mais elle ne veut pas descendre.

Je le sens.

Alors je l'observe et lui demande silencieusement pourquoi.

Je ne comprends pas.

Ca fait un an de trop.

Un an de moins.

Sans elle.

Alors je verse une larme de plus.

Et j'ai mal.

Elle m'a menti, elle n'est pas revenue.

Alors que je l'attends.

Depuis trop longtemps.

Et mon cœur se déchire un peu plus.

Ma confiance s'en va.

Et ma vie glisse doucement.

Je la laisse s'en aller.

Je n'en ai plus besoin.

Je ne suis plus qu'un robot brisé.

Et impossible à réparer.

Malgré tous les efforts possibles et imaginables… que je ne fais pas.

Ce sont les autres qui s'en chargent.

Mes amis imaginaires.

Mes compagnons de non vie.

Et moi, je dresse une montagne d'indifférence entre nous.

Depuis toujours, même s'ils ne le savent pas.

Mais je commence à fatiguer.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais tenir avant de lâcher.

Et tout abandonner.

Si seulement elle revenait.

Elle me redonnerait de la force.

La force de vivre.

Mais elle s'obstine.

Elle ne veut pas me retrouver.

Comme avant.

Sans prévenir.

Elle pourrait m'écraser de tout son poids.

Et moi je deviendrais fort.

Parce qu'elle m'entourerait.

Je veux juste une vive accolade réconfortante.

Pleine d'énergie et de tendresse.

Et je pourrais la rejoindre.

Il le faut.

**« Il faut réparer, recoller, me recoudre, à la foudre super glue des cieux.**

**Messieurs Dames, je ne vais peut-être pas y arriver.**

**Mais allez neige, tombe comme avant ! Eclaire-moi !**

**Envoie-moi tes flacons d'éclairs tendres !**

**Tombe sur moi, avalanche, avale-moi !**

**Je me soulèverai la terre avec mon petit doigt vissé à la mer. »**

_Le petit garçon hausse la voix._

_Et la gifle part._

_Il pleure._

_Et prononce des mots qu'il regrettera sûrement._

_Mais il continue._

_Parce qu'il est énervé et veut se défouler._

_Même si sa mère pleure aussi._

_Et que ses larmes sont éternelles._

_Il ne pourra pas s'excuser._

_Il n'en aura pas le temps._

_Elle partira avant._

_Et seules ses larmes pourront la rejoindre._

_Et toute sa vie, il s'en voudra._

_Même si ce n'était qu'un petit garçon._

**« Et si je pique encore une colère,**

**Tout s'écroulera sur ma gueule,**

**Comme avant et maintenant,**

**Comme avant et maintenant, comme avant… »**

_Une main sur le carreau, il se demande ce que fait sa mère._

_Et quand elle reviendra._

_Et sans en avoir conscience, il commence à s'inquiéter._

_Parce qu'il pleut, dehors._

_Et que c'est bientôt Noël._

_Alors il se dit qu'elle n'a pas le droit de le laisser seul._

_Et qu'elle devrait être là._

_Et il lui en veut._

_Parce qu'elle n'est pas revenue._

_Et ne reviendra jamais._

**« Come home, come home.**

**Don't stay alone in the rain.**

**Come home (little mamma).**

**Come home (little bird).**

**Don't stay alone in the rain_. »_**

J'arrive, maman…

**« Come home little mamma.**

**Come home little bird.**

**Don't stay alone in the rain.**

**Come home little mamma.**

**Come home little bird.**

**Don't stay alone in the rain._ »_**

Fin

_Ryû__ : Dieu que ce texte est nul ! cc M'enfin, ça m'a bien défoulée quand même._

_J'ai honte de publier cette chose tellement je trouve ça horrible XD_

_'Y a trop de répétitions et absolument rien qui passe uu''_

_Enfin, bref c.c_

_Je suis quand même contente du rendu avec la chanson, et puis au moins l'histoire est originale, je trouve… Enfin, elle ne le sera plus si quelqu'un en écrit une avec le même thème ) Mais bon, 'y a plus de risques… )_

_Sur ce, j'vais faire la marmotte, comme je le fais si bien depuis une semaine._

_Et je n'attends pas spécialement de commentaires pour cette chose, merci déjà d'avoir lu, parce que bon XD_

_Allez, bye ! o/_

_Ryû, dans sa période Dionysos_


End file.
